The invention relates in general to film holders or cassettes and deals more particularly with improvements in X-ray film cassettes.
In hospital facilities and the like where a large number of patients requiring radiological services are processed, it is particularly essential that X-ray cassettes used be of a type which facilitates the most efficient possible handling. Such cassettes must be of light-weight, durable, light-tight construction and adapted for rapid manipulation both in use and during film loading and unloading operations. It is self-evident that the time element involved in handling a cassette and processing film therefrom may be extremely critical in a medical emergency situation. Heretofore, various cassettes have been provided which include improved cover latches or the like to facilitate rapid manual manipulation in loading and unloading film. The present invention is directed to the further advance of the art through the provision of a cassette having all of the desirable features hereinbefore described while providing for improved cover retention without resorting to conventional latches and the like to facilitate more efficient handling, loading and unloading.